


Remarques

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Draco and Hermione are stuck in their offices on Valentine's. They send each other sexy notes to pass the time before they can celebrate in person.<br/>Written for DramioneLove's Valentines Fest 2013!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarques

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my uber-fantastic betas, pagan and Rumaan! This story wouldn't be even half as good without their work! Thanks, girls!

Valentine’s Day was upon the world and sadly, Hermione Malfoy née Granger was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork. She groaned as her secretary, Rosalyn, walked in with a small stack of papers.

"No, not more paperwork!"

"I'm afraid it is." Rosalyn smiled sympathetically. She then added with a smirk, "But, you've received a memo from the MLE."

Hermione perked up instantly. "Thanks for bringing it in, Rosalyn. Do I have any meetings today?"

"No, you do not. Have fun doing paperwork!" With that, Rosalyn spun out of the office, and Hermione was again left alone going through tedious paperwork.

 _What fun!_ she thought grimly.

Then, she spotted the cream colored memo sitting innocently on top of her work. She reached out to grab it, knowing it was from Draco.

_Dearest,_

_I can't wait to see you tonight. In our bed. Lingerie is optional, not that I would be opposed to something lacy and revealing. Crotchless, perhaps?_

_Love you, darling,  
Draco_

This was the third 'note' she had received from him today. They had started off innocent, but now, they bordered on the _risqué_. She didn't mind.

She quickly penned back:

_Draco,_

_Start visualizing me naked. Better prepare yourself, Malfoy. I expect something good tonight, considering what day this is._

_Not too sure about the lingerie. The black heels, possibly? I recall you enjoyed them the last time._

_I love you so much._

_Hermione_

Usually, Hermione was rather prudish when it came to all things sexual, but today, she felt rather adventurous. She felt ready to take on the challenge of being a "sex goddess" and pleasuring her husband with some of her own charm.

She quickly re-read the note and sealed it tightly.

****

"You know what? Sod this!" Draco Malfoy pounded his fist on the table, feeling angry, especially considering what day it was.

The poor man standing in front of his desk cowered and stammered out his apology.

"If you're going to write a sodding brief on what you did, do the damn job well. Got it?" Draco asked in a near shout.

"Yes, sir," the man replied hesitantly. "I'll do better next time."

"Good. Now, get out!"

As the Junior Auror exited the room, an owl flew in through the window, dropped a cream colored letter on his desk, and flew out the window again.

When Draco saw from whom the note was, his mood brightened instantly.

Draco read the note from his beautiful wife, already imagining her in her come-fuck-me black heels, looking sexy as hell.

_Love,_

_I look forward to it. Don’t forget the sexy knickers._

_-D._

****

She was feeling frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Draco and his sodding 'notes' had gotten her in a randy mood.

And, _now_ , she needed sexy knickers!

She quickly grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled:

_Draco,_

_Sexy knickers? Check._

_Tonight, it’s going to be you and me. In our bedroom. Don’t forget the candles, love!_

_Hermione_

She squirmed around, still feeling randy. She _needed_ to get out of here!

****

Even after thinking about the same thing for over a month, Draco still wasn’t sure what to do for his wife for Valentine’s. Over the last few years, he had exhausted all his half-way decent ideas, and now, he was batting zero for zero.

Last year, he had gifted her with breakfast in bed, a nice, morning shag, and a pretty necklace from a Muggle designer.

All the years before, their Valentine’s had been filled with hearts and flowers, and fun vanilla-sex.

Maybe this year, their little romp in the sack should be dirtier.

****

_Love,_

_How about some role-play? I'll be the sexy Death Eater and you could be an Order member? Or maybe the slutty nurse and her patient? That could be fun..._

_-D_

****

"Hermione, _another_ owl just arrived for you. I think it's from Mr. Malfoy. Again."

"Do you want to bring it in? I'm feeling rather bogged down here."

Soon, Rosalyn walked in with the letter. "What are your plans for Valentine's, Hermione?"

As she opened up the letter, Hermione answered, "I don't know yet. We're still thinking. How about you?"

"Hermione," Rosalyn said with a sigh, "I'm completely single. I will be eating plenty of chocolate, though."

"I know." Hermione smiled sympathetically. "But, enjoy eating chocolate."

Rosalyn laughed."I'll try!"

When she was alone again, Hermione finally read the note. She gasped when she read his idea for spicing up their romantic night-in. But, she had to admit, it sounded pretty fun!

****

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I look forward to a sexy night in. However, I rather like the idea of being a naughty librarian..._

_-Mrs. Malfoy_

****

The small grey owl flew into the closed window and shuddered. It tapped on the glass until Draco let it in.

 _Hmm,_ he thought, _I rather like the idea of becoming a defiant schoolboy._

****

_Hermione,_

_Ok. I promise I’ll be a disobedient student._

_-Draco_

****

The promise of an exciting night-in made Hermione feel even more on edge.

She could leave work early, but then, that would wreck all the fun. The eagerness inherent in Draco’s notes was putting her in a jittery mood. _I just want to leave_ , she thought for the millionth time, anxious for the day to end.

****

After sending and receiving more notes that got increasingly more suggestive, Hermione stepped into her private Floo to head home.

 _Finally, I am home,_ she thought as she stepped into her living room.

When she looked around, the room looked normal, just the way she had left it in the morning.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Draco reached out to grab her around the waist. He pulled her back into his chest and whispered, "Happy Valentine's, Hermione."

She turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy Valentine's to you, too."

Draco reached behind him and grabbed the bouquet of that were sitting on the table.

"Here you are. Flowers that are perfect for my lady love," he stated as he handed her the bouquet.

"Thanks, darling! They're gorgeous!" Hermione said, leaning to kiss him, this time teasing his lips lightly with her tongue.

Draco kissed her back hard. She could feel their tongues battling. The intensity of the kiss proved too much and she pulled away, gasping for air.

"So. What _do_ you have planned for tonight, darling?"

"Oh, a bit of this and that," Draco answered cheekily, smirking up at her. "I can't spoil the surprise."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. She wasn't all that fond of not knowing what was going to happen.

****

Hermione walked into the library, wearing heavy black robes, with her hair up in a severe bun.

She could see Draco Malfoy, the ever-rebellious student, tossing the books any old way, without any care.

She stalked up to him. "And what exactly are you - doing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Reading, Madam Granger," Draco scoffed. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Actually, it looks like you're destroying school property. Detention, Mr. Malfoy. 9:00 PM. My office."

She turned and strode away, but not before turning her head and yelling, "Don't be late!"

****

Draco knocked on the door twice, and soon, the door was pulled open by Madam herself.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Madam Granger," he said scornfully.

“Come in,” she invited, waving her hand towards the inside of the room. 

He obliged, sauntering into the bright chamber, looking around.

After he took a seat in a chair, she stood in front of him and asked, "Now, how should I teach you not to destroy books?" With a quick flick of her wrist, Draco found himself tied to the chair. Hermione was holding her wand in her hand. She tapped it thoughtfully against Draco’s shoulder, before she plopped down on his lap. 

Her hands wandered up his chest, until she reached the collar of his starched white shirt. She reached to unbutton it, moving closer to his chest.

****

“That was pretty fun, don’t you think?” asked Draco when they both were lying on their bed, completely sated.

“Actually, it was.”

“I rather liked how you were very assertive,” Draco said with a laugh, “but, it was slightly intimidating.”

“Well,” Hermione retorted, “it was a punishment!”

“Yes, I suppose so. But, I really liked the sex.”

“So did I, Draco. So did I.”

“You know, Hermione? We should do this more often.”

Hermione turned to face Draco. “So, you really liked it, then?”

Draco nodded. “It was fun.”

“Thank you for making this Valentine’s more creative,” Hermione told her husband, smiling at him.

“Of course, Hermione. I did think of the idea, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did.” She laughed, pulling Draco down for another kiss as they resumed their previous activity.


End file.
